


Our Secret

by alloutofscones



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Reader-Insert, Self-Indulgent, Smut, Two-parter, i love this man, reader - Freeform, super duper self indulgent actually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7840231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alloutofscones/pseuds/alloutofscones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader likes to break the rules in more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Finally decided to write some smut for the one and only Dad 76! Uploaded in two parts.  
> Rated Explicit for the next chapter. <3

"Now arriving at Ilios."  
The girl next to you, Hana, though known to many as D.VA, radiated excitement. It was the first time you'd both been to Greece before, but that didn't stop you from getting secondhand embarrassment from your friend. Your boss, Soldier 76, sat across from you, looking as stoic as ever. His gaze was unmoving; you felt like he was staring straight at you and Hana. You couldn't help but blush.  
Come on, your boss was the former Jack Morrison, the famed golden boy of Overwatch! (Of course, that information was a secret to the public, but many of the folks in the organization knew, including yourself.) You had to make a good impression in front of this guy, which meant keeping the swooning to a minimum. And boy, you did a lot of swooning when no one was looking. The guy looked like he was carved right out of a block of marble.. Hell, he probably still did. If only that mesmerizing visor of his weren't in the way for you to truly see...

"_____! We're landing, look!" Hana interrupted your thoughts, making you follow her finger as she pointed out the aircraft window. Just a glimpse at the acropolis outside almost made you forget about your boss. A cloudless sky and a beautiful city was what awaited you and the rest of the group. Your friend was the first to leave the aircraft, eagerly beckoning you outside. Giggling at her enthusiasm, you follow after her. "It's crazy how different this place is from the base, huh, _____?"  
"Definitely. The atmosphere is so... Calm." Staring up at the buildings, you almost forgot you were sent here for an important Overwatch mission. At least you were given some time to settle in before your boss gave you the rundown.  
A building had been rented out for the team, so nothing could disturb the operation. But who would think they'd set up their base in a cute little bed and breakfast? Discretion was the key, supposedly. On top of that--  
"_____! They even have a pool! Sweeeet!" Before you could answer, Soldier 76 promptly stepped on Hana's excitement.  
"We aren't authorized to enter the pool area, Song. Everyone is to stay in the building until I give you the mission briefing. Soldiers, to your bunks. Start unpacking."  
The rooms were small, but homey. You certainly didn't mind the view of the acropolis out your window, as well. Conveniently enough, you shared the room with Hana, (who was still grumbling over the pool). The Korean gal flopped onto the comfy-looking mattress, letting out a groan into the sheets. Though muffled, you could hear her complain,  
"I wanted to use the poooool..." You sighed, knowing you weren't about to hear the end of it. Beginning to unpack your bag, you pointed out,  
"Even if we could, we don't have bathing suits." Hana stood back up, folding her arms.  
"Bras and panties are bathing suits made out of cotton," she said matter-of-factly, still trying to find a workaround.  
"Buuuut what you're not getting is that we're on a secret mission--"  
"I know you want to see our boss in his boxers." Hana interrupted smugly, to which you fumbled over your words. Why must the thought of this man make you flustered.  
"That is totally beside the point, Hana-"  
"You wanna see them cling to his skin, and you especially want to see that _bulge_. What he's packin'. What-- Ow!!" The only way to stop your friend from teasing you was flinging an article of your clothes at her. (It was almost hard to believe you two were part of Overwatch.) Hana bent down to pick up what you threw. She snorted; coincidentally it was a bra. "Blue lace, hmm? I bet he likes that--"  
" _HANA_!"  
"Okay okay!! I'll stop now, I promise." She tossed the bra back over to your bed. "But, back to the pool thing-" You rolled your eyes, but Hana persisted, "Lemme finish! Ok, so in the wee hours of the morning, all we gotta do is sneak in! We're literally not hurting anybody by having fun." You had a gut feeling this was going to go south, but part of you loved the adventurous standpoint. This plan was something you'd seen out of a movie. And you liked it.

Before you knew it, Hana was rousing you from your short rest. From what you saw, she was already prepared for the escapade.  
"It's 3:25, time to get swimming!" She found it difficult to contain her excitement in a whisper.  
"Alright, just gimme a minute..." You crawled out of bed, rubbing your eyes.  
"I peeked out at the hallways, the coast is totally clear." Hana assured you as you both sauntered to the door. You simply nodded; once you left the room you couldn't make the slightest sound. The two of you were out the door in seconds, making sure it was closed as gently as possible. From then on the sneaking aspect was simpler than you thought. The hallway was mostly carpeted, so once you turned the corner to the lobby you were pretty much home free.  
The pool door was thankfully unlocked. Hana did a quiet victory dance as you entered the area. You couldn't help but laugh at how ecstatic she was. Not often could you all have fun between missions. Without hesitation, Hana rid herself of her pajamas and hopped in the pool. It didn't take you long to join her. It didn't get all that deep; the highest point reached about five feet. The both of you stood by the more shallow end, leaning on the edge of the pool.  
"It's hard to believe we did it," You mused, gaze fixed on the rippling water. LED lights were stationed underwater, on the walls. Every now and then the colors would change to various cool tones, only making you more enthralled. The scene felt more surreal to you.  
"Me neither, actually. I guess I should've have underestimated us though, we're ninja masters!" You both laughed, continuing to bask in the little victory you shared.  
The next few minutes were silent, just you two enjoying each other's company. Until, Hama curiously spoke again,  
"Soldier 76, huh? What a crush, _____. What d'you like about him?" It was too early for you to get all embarrassed about the question, but the flush still came.  
"Well," you thought for a few moments, "I have a feeling underneath all that gruffness has to be the charming and caring man he was." You could see Hana nodding, considering your point. "...And his bod is pretty nice." You quickly added, making your friend snicker.  
"Ahh, I guess I can see where you're coming from, _____. Puts on a front but is actually a total sweetheart for the ones they care about... I'd say you might have a chance with him." In less than a moment, your face lit up.  
"You think so?" You thought you looked so gullible, but... The validation felt so pleasant.  
"Mhmm. You've never gotten on his bad side, plus you're super obedient--" A mischievous grin spread across Hana's features, "I bet he likes giving orders in more ways than one.~"  
"Hana I swear to god." You playfully threatened her, lightly splashing the pool water in her direction.  
"Whaaat? Don't act like you haven't thought of it before, girl." She stepped out of the pool, grabbing a towel off the rack. "Anywho, I'm going back to the room now. Coming?" As she picked up her clothes, you contemplated your answer.  
"I think I'll stay here for a bit longer, you can go on without me."  
"Alrighty then, just be sure to be back before 5, so you can get some sleep before dawn." And just like that, it was just you and the heated pool. You slowly swam around for another ten minutes or so, then sat on the edge. That was when you heard the door creak open. Instinctively you turned around - then froze. Hana wasn't awaiting you at the doorway, but Soldier 76 himself. He too was in his sleepwear, but still donning his visor. You sprang up from where you were sitting and hurried over to him, completely forgetting you were wet and in your underwear.  
"S-Soldier 76, sir! I sincerely apologize for breaking the rules, I just-" He sighed.  
"Ms. Song dragged you out to do this, didn't she?" He rubbed his temples; his voice sounded raspier than usual.  
"I... Wouldn't say dragged. I wanted to do this with her so I went." You hung your head shamefully. Now you'd gotten on his bad side.  
"It's... Alright, soldier. I actually needed a soak myself." Or not...? You watched your boss remove his top as he got into the water. God, it must've been so obvious that you were blushing furiously. "S'pose it was a bad idea to ban you all from the pool; it feels quite nice."  
"Yeah," You agreed, still trying to play it cool, "Heated pools are the best."  
Your hands gripped the side of the pool when he started advancing towards you.  
"... I don't mean to break the small talk, but I need something cleared up." That sentence alone was enough to make your anxious levels skyrocket.  
"What... What is it?"  
"Well. I couldn't help but observe your behavior for the past few weeks." He stared up at you while you desperately tried to keep eye contact. "You've been performing well, don't get me wrong, but it seems you've been a bit... Distracted." You could feel the hair stand up on the back of your neck. In your mind you knew where this was going. He already knew the answer. He just wanted to hear it from you. That way he'd truly be satisfied.  
"I-I apologize if that's the case-"  
"Hold on, soldier."  
Silence.  
"Now, I'm not giving you this talk to punish you," Ohhh, but it definitely felt that way, "I want to help you. What, or who, exactly, has been distracting you?" It was like you could feel his smirk from behind the visor. You slowly descended into the pool; now you were the one who had to look up.  
"You know, don't you." You confessed, flatly. Soldier 76 sighed, before slowly nodding.  
"I have. Now I'm sure you understand that I am your superior in this situation-"  
"And it's against protocol. I know, sir. I know... I'm sorry." You could barely even look at him now. Your face was as red as the tint of his visor.  
"There's no need to apologize."

What?

Soldier 76 glanced at the entrance, then back at you. You could tell that he was trying to structure his next sentence.  
"It... Dammit... It doesn't need to leave this room."  
Your eyes widened. He couldn't be--  
He took both of your hands, backing you up against the pool wall.  
"S-sir, have you been-"  
"I could not believe I'd fallen hard for you, _____." At that point, both of you were shocked at this turn of events.

But, you were already a rule-breaker. Why not shed a positive light in the situation?  
"Well, surely if you'd fallen hard, you could... Take me pretty hard too.." You noticed him, rightfully so, do a double-take.  
"Soldi--_____, we don't have to do this if you don't want to. But you know what happens if we do this."  
"I... I know. And I do," You shyly rubbed your thumbs against his knuckles, "I do want it. _Need it_ , even." Visibly flustered, the old soldier answered.  
"If that's so, then... Know that I'm not going to hold back." Slowly, he removed his visor, giving you time to relish every new detail of his face.  
You thought he'd aged pretty well, and the scars only made him more of a heartthrob. Noticing a genuine smile appear on your face, he couldn't help but smirk himself. Seeing him smile was once in a blue moon; hot damn were you lucky.

Everything happened so fast. Your hands tangled themselves in his white locks as your lips met. His kisses felt so needy, like he'd never shown affection for years. As the kisses deepened, his hands began exploring your half-naked physique. You could feel shivers rushing down your spine, your skin heating up. His touches, unlike his kisses, were gentle and caring. As they reached your chest, you pulled away for a moment. Embarrassingly enough, a thin line of saliva temporarily connected your lips.  
"Do you... Like my bra?" You joked, giggling softly.  
"Lovely as it is, I'm going to have to take it off." As if like magic, you didn't even feel your bra being unhooked. He may be out of practice, but he still had the experience. Carelessly flinging it across the room, his hands traversed the new territory that was your breasts. Cupping them, squeezing them, all while alluring moans escaped your lips. You could tell your aroused noises excited him. He groped you tighter, kissed you harder... You began to find it hard to keep up will all the passionate tongue kissing; Soldier left you to whine as he trailed pecks down your neck and to your collarbone. You knew he was determined to leave as many marks on you as possible.  
"Mark me, sir," you pleaded, with enough teasing to make him groan into your skin, "Make me _yours_." In sultry, lustful tones, he responded.  
"Oh, I'll have made you mine in so many ways, _____..." A fairly large red mark was left below your right collarbone. "And call me Jack, I don't think we need formalities right now." He reached down with one hand, giving your ass a squeeze as he began grinding on you. You couldn't help but glance down, noting the rather large erection poking through his boxers.  
"What do you say we take this to your room?" You proposed, teasingly sliding your index finger down his chest. Hooking it around the band of his underwear, Jack smiled excitedly.  
"It'd be my pleasure to take you there." He hoisted you up, bridal style, and carried you out of the pool. After temporarily drying up, you headed to his room.


End file.
